Just U
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: yukimura-jackal-marui, sudah berteman sejak kecil dan muncul rasa suka jackal kepada yukimura. Marui yang mengetahui itu, ingin memberitahukan jackal sesuatu. sesuatu yang penting mengenai perasaannya kepada jackal...
1. Chapter 1

Hai! ^^ hehehehe...(nari geje –d tendang keluar ma sanada-)

Hikz... kenapa ak slalu saja salah di depanmu, Sanada... *lirik* -liat sanada diam, balik lagi-

Ok.. sebelum na maaf kalo misalnya yang ikutin ceritaku yang lainnya na BELON lanjt gomen ne.. belum ada ide negh sampe skarang.. tapi kalo udah ada, akan segera aku lanjutkan..

Hmm... untuk saat ini aku mencoba membuat cerita dengan karakter yang sedikit berbeda n.. seperti na jarang banget y ^^

.

Marui n Jackal ^^ hehehe...

Gimana cerita na, silahkan di nikmati ^^

Marui-jackal: _kali ini kita yang jadi korban..._

**-ooooooooo-**

Title: just u

Charact: Jackal_marui

Desc: Konomi – sensei

Rat: T

Pov: Jackal

**-oooooopart 1ooooo-**

Mencintai adalah sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan oleh setiap orang. Tapi jika posisi orang tersebut jauh dari jangkauan, rasanya itu semua hanya sia-sia. Rasanya tidak terasa sama sekali kalau aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami menginjak masa kanak-kanak. Sejak pertama kali aku datang, dialah yang menyapaku duluan.

"Namamu siapa? Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya seorang anak berambut biru ikal yang datang bersama dengan seseorang yang berambut merah lurus.

"Jackal. Aku tinggal di..." aku yang saat itu baru saja pindah, belum hafal dengan rumahku sendiri, sehingga membuatku hanya bisa diam tertunduk.

Anak berambut biru itu tersenyum dan menarik tanganku beserta tangan temannya. "Ayo kita bermain bersama. Aku dengar Mayumi-sensei mau cerita baru!" katanya penuh antusias.

Aku benar-benar merasa senang dan mulai terbawa suasana dari auranya. Sejak kepindahanku seminggu yang lalu, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau bermain denganku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti karena umurku yang masih 5 tahun. Namun kemarin ada seorang anak yang baru saja datang lebih dahulu dari padaku dan langsung saja mengajakku bermain. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengikutinya selama delapan tahun, dia sudah menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan prestasi, Yukimura Seiichi.

Di jam istirahat, Yukimura yang duduk didepanku ini langsung saja menyerahkan sesuatu padakyu disaat aku baru saja selesai merapikan buku-bukuku. "Jackal, bisa bawakan data ini ke Yanagi? Aku mau langsung ke ruang rapat"

"Baiklah, Yukimura" jawabku singkat dan tidak lama dia langsung beranjak pergi.

Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum melihatnya. Anak yang pintar dan super sibuk ini benar-benar membanggakan. Walau hanya sebagai temannya, aku turut merasa senang dan... kasihan. Aku tahu benar kalau dia jarang sekali istirahat. Sibuk dengan berbagai macam acara dan latihan, namun aku masih tetap saja heran dengan prestasi yang masih bisa dia dapatkan ditengah kesibukannya tersebut.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju dua kelas dari kelasku dan mencari sosok tinggi dan berambut datar itu. Untung saja dia masih berada dikelas bersama dengan wakil ketua klub-ku, Sanada Genichirou. "Yanagi!"

"Ah, Jackal. Ada apa?"

"Ini data dari Yukimura...dan..." aku bingung melihat raut Genichirou yang sedikit lemas (?). "Ada apa, Sanada? Kamu tidak bersemangat?"

"Wah , sayang sekali ya, Genichirou" ledek Yanagi yang aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari perkataannya.

"Diam kau, Renji! Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan dengarkan dia!" jawabnya singkat dan kembali pada buku yang dia baca.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Yanagi nanti aku tidak bisa ikut latihan... aku harus membantu tim musik untuk acara budaya nanti"

"Baiklah. Yukimura sudah tahu, kan?"

"Sudah. Aku dan Marui sudah izin dengannya. Tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu juga, karena kamu yang pegang absen-nya kan?" Yanagi mengangguk. "Oh ya, aku dengar ada anak baru hari ini. Aku dengar dari Niou"

"Hmm... aku juga sudah mendengarnya"

"Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" pamitku sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini.

Sesaat saat aku berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini, aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan antara yanagi dan Sanada. "Sayang sekali, Genichirou. Hari ini Yukimura akan datang terlambat"

"Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti menggodaku?" suara Sanada semakin geram.

"Tapi bukankah hari ini kamu akan..."

"Cukup. Aku mau ke kantin sekarang. Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak" balas Yanagi singkat. "Genichirou, aku rasa 80% rencanamu hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik"

"... Sesukamu saja" Sanada berjalan keluar dari kelas ini.

'_Apa maksud pembicaraan singkat mereka?' _ pikirku yang masih berdiri didepan kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat dudukku, pikiranku mulai kemana-mana. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. '_Sanada dan Yukimura... semua orang memang tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Tetapi apakah... jangan-jangan...'_

"WOI!" suara seseorang mengagetkanku dan aku hampir terjatuh dari tempat dudukku karena kaget. "Woi, masih pagi! Udah melamun saja" ternyata Marui, teman sekelas dan teman kecilku. "Lagi ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng untuk menutupinya, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. "Oh ya, kamu sudah dengar kabar dari Niou soal..."

"...anak baru itu?" katanya langsung. Marui duduk diatas mejaku sambil membuka bungkus permen karetnya. "Aku sempat melihatnya. Anakya terlihat garang seperti..." Marui mulai mengecilkan suaranya. "...Sanada! hahahaha..." aku dan dia sama-sama tertawa. "Semoga saja dia tidak dikerjai oleh Niou..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah hari ini baru hari pendaftaran?"

"Justru itu..." kali ini Marui menawarkan permennya padaku. "Niou terlihat antusias sekali. Aku hanya berharap anak itu akan baik-baik saja" jelasnya singkat. "Oh ya, kamu sudah kasih tahu Yukimura-kan?"

"Soal izin? Sudah..."

"Baguslah. Jackal, nanti temani aku ke ruang klub dulu ya. Aku mau ambil kertas pendaftaran..."

"Untuk?" aku bingung karena kita yang sudah menjadi anggota selama 1 tahun tidak perlu mendaftar lagi.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku dengar kalau kapten klub kali ini akan lebih parah!"

"Bukan Yukimura?"

"Aku dengar sih banyak senior yang tidak setuju. Makanya sekarang lagi di perdebatkan. Semoga saja Yukimura yang menjadi ketuanya... aku tidak mau 'dia' lagi!" katanya dengan nada kesal. 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah ketua klub tenis tahun lalu yang saat ini sudah menduduki kelas 3.

"Ya. Aku juga sama"

Latihan berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak terasa sudah waktunya aku untuk segera kembali ke klub untuk memberikan kertas pendaftaran yang baru saja aku dan Marui isi. Di dalam perjalanan, aku melihat ada sosok orang yang tadi pagi Niou katakan, Kirihara Akaya. Dia terlihat bingung dan sepertinya dia bukan menuju gedung klub... melainkan gedung utama bagian timur. '_apa dia nyasar?'_

Tidak jauh dari lapangan, aku melihat dua orang yang sangat aku kenal dan membuatku sangat terkejut. Sanada dan Yukimura! Mereka berdua terlihat serius sekali, terlebih lagi Sanada. Perlahan aku mencoba mendekati mereka dibalik pohon besar sekolah ini.

"Yu-yukimura..." suara Sanada terdengar gugup sekali. Yukimura hanya tersenyum dan berdeham sebagai ganti jawaban. "Apakah... kamu sedang segang?"

Yukimura memiringkan kepalanya namun tetap tersenyum padanya. "Sanada, apa maksud perkataanmu?" Sanada memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak biasanya kamu berbicara seperti ini. Sanada yang aku kenal selalu berbicara tegas..."

Sanada menutup matanya sejenak lalu memegang bahu Yukimura. "Yukimura, aku sayang sama kamu. A-apakah kamu mau menjadi... menjadi..."

"..." Yukimura masih saja tersenyum. "...apa Sanada?"

"... menjadi..." suara Sanada sedikit tertahan. "...menjadi orang yang selalu berada disisiku, Yukimura?" Yukimura yang masih saja tersenyum membuat Sanada kebingungan. "Yukimura?"

"Ah, maaf" katanya sesaat dan berhasil membuat Sanada terlihat lemas. "Sanada, bisa lepaskan genggamanmu? Bahuku sakit..." Sanada yang mulai kikuk, melepaskan tangannya dan diam tertunduk. "Sanada..."

Sanada menatap Yukimura dengan tajam. "Yukimura, apa jawaban darimu..."

"Aku..." Yukimura sempat diam sejenak. Sanada sepertinya mendapat kesimpulan sendiri, mulai membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yukimura. "Sanada, kamu mau kemana?"

"Maaf, Yukimura. Aku hanya merasa kalau... aku memang tidak pantas... aku..." Tiba-tiba saja Yukimura langsung memeluk tubuh Sanada yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan erat. Nafasku terasa berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Sanada, kenapa kamu selalu saja memutuskan sendiri tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari yang lainnya?" Yukimura berhasil membuat sang emperor diam seribu kata. Dengan lembut Yukimura membalikan badan Sanada sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Sanada, kamu tidak mau dengar jawaban dariku?"

Sanada masih saja diam dan menundukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu.. kalau kamu pasti..."

Yukimura melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang itu. "...baru saja aku mengingatkanmu. Kamu itu benar-benar sulit, ya"

"Yu-yukimura..." rona wajah Sanada bisa aku lihat dengan jelas yang terdengar dari suaranya.

"Ya,Sanada... aku mau... Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu mulai saat ini..."

"Tentu saja!" Sanada membalas memeluk Yukimura dan mereka pun terlihat sangat bahagia.

Pikiran dan perasaanku benar-benar sakit. Orang yang kukagumi dan kusukai sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Ingin sekali aku menangis, namun... aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Jackal" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang disaat aku sedang menenangkan diriku yang bersandar pada tembok klub, Marui Bunta. "Sedang apa kamu disini? Sudah kumpulin form-nya?" aku menggangguk. "Hey, Jackal. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu tidak semangat sama sekali?"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku berusaha untuk diam supaya Marui tidak semakin curiga padaku. Tidak lama kemudian, pasangan baru itu datang memasuki klub. "Jackal, kamu sudah kumpulin kertas pendaftaran milikku?" tanya Yukimura dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Sudah. Baru saja" kataku singkat.

"Oh ya... apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan anak baru yang bernama Kirihara Akaya?" kami menggeleng. "Tahukah kalian kalau dia itu..." Yukimura menjelaskan beberapa background mengenai Akaya.

Biasanya setiap kali bersama dengan Yukimura, hatiku selalu terasa tenang. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. "Yukimura" tiba-tiba saja Marui memotong pembicaraan Yukimura. "Karena hari ini belum ada latihan, aku dan Jackal izin pulang duluan"

"Hmm... Baiklah. Mulai besok, bawa raket kalian. Kita akan ada sedikit perkenalan dengan anggota baru" katanya dan Marui langsung menarik tanganku.

"Marui?" raut wajahku benar-benar bingung. "Marui?" panggilku lagi dan mencoba menghentikan langkahnya dengan melepaskan genggamannya itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja..."

"Jackal, jangan berbohong" aku terhentak. "Aku tahu kalau kamu sedang menahan perasaanmu, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Marui?"

"Tidak usah kamu tutupi lagi, Jackal. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih kanak-kanak. Kamu... menyukai Yukimura, bukan?"

Detak jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat dan nafasku terasa berhenti. "Ma-marui!"

Marui berjalan perlahan menjauhiku dan berputar. "Ya... kamu bisa saja berbohong dengan yang lainnya, namun tidak padaku..." Marui menundukan kepalanya. "Jackal... tidak bisakah kamu melepaskannya?"

"Melepaskannya?"

Marui mengangguk. "Ya... melupakan Yukimura dan lebih memperhatikan sekitarmu? Tidak sadarkah bahwa ada yang lebih menyayangimu lebih dari padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

Marui kembali terdiam. "Sudahlah.. tidak usah dibahas sekarang" katanya sedikit ceria. "Ah, ada anak itu!" kuikuti arah telunjuknya. Sosok Akaya yang masih saja kebingungan dan berjalan mendekati kami.

"Maaf. Ruang klubnya dimana ya?" tanya anak berambut hitam gelombang itu dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Kamu mau gabung klub tenis ya?" anak itu mengangguk. "Namamu?"

"Akaya, Kirihara Akaya"

Marui mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Akaya, sayang sekali. Jam pendaftaran sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu..." jelas Marui singkat yang masih merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Apa? Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku mencoba mencari tahu kepanikannya.

"Aku sudah di tipu!"

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Seseorang yang berambut putih dan sudah memakai jersey klub. Awas kalau aku bertemu dengannya!" geramnya. Dasar Niou... kamu benar-benar parah...

"Ini.." Marui menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Akaya dan diterima dengan wajah yang penuh ceria oleh Akaya. "Ini form pendaftarannya. Setelah kamu isi, kamu kumpulkan besok pagi di ruangan yang ada disana..." Marui menunjuk pada gedung yang berada diseberang lapangan.

"Ung!" raut Akaya kembali ceria.

Topik pembicaraan memang sudah berubah. Pikiranku masih saja tertuju dengan perkataan Marui yang dikatakan padaku... _'Tidak sadarkah bahwa ada yang lebih menyayangimu lebih dari padanya?'_ apa maksud perkataannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

"Jackal, Akaya! Ayo!" panggil Marui.

"Ya" balasku dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Melupakan Yukimura... itu hal yang mustahil. Bagiku Yukimura sudah seperti pahlawan. Namun... ada yang lebih menyayangiku lebih dari... Yukimura? Siapa? Apa maksudnya? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu penjelasan dari Marui.

**-0000part 1 end00000-**

Akhirnya kelar juga ^^ hahaha.. senank ^^ bagaimana~

Jackal: woi!

Marui: woi! Author sedenk! Kok garink!

Aoryuu: ah.. gomen ne

All: ganti!

Aoryuu: i-iya...iya... *emo cocon* hikz.. gen_chan... *lirik* (sanada malah lagi asik sama yukimura)

ah~ *natap langit* langit na biru ya...

all: -_-' (what the...)

hahaha...maaf atas kegejean ini...

_please ur comment n review_


	2. Chapter 2

Aoryuu: Ok! Kembali lagi ke cerita ini \^o^/ hua.. tidak disangka.. ternyata ada yang suka juga ya? Hahahaha... (author kepedean-brisik langsung di tendang keluar)

Ok2.. sebelum na ak akan sedikit membahas mengenai repew... akaya, tolong aku ya~ (ambil kertas)

Akaya2: hmm.. yang pertama, kenapa cepat banget update na? Ga biasa...*lirik curiga*

Aoryuu: ... (pertanyaan pribadi ne?) ah, itu karena ak gak mau nombok. Lalu?

Akaya: yang kedua... ada yang setuju kalo Jackal dengan... yukimura (?)

Aoryuu: ah, itu ya. Maaf ya ^^ ini cerita na tentang jackal-marui jadi ya.. lanjut!

Akaya: ... *swt* ini tema cinta segi pa? (matematika-kah?) *miring kepala*

Aoryuu: hmm.. segi empat apa segitiga ya? Apa menurutmu, akaya?

Akaya: tidak tau...

Aoryuu: grr... yang lainnya?

Akaya: hm.. *blush*

Aoryuu: kenapa, akaya?

Akaya: ah... i-ini...*makin merah* ada yang marah, soal sanada fukubuchou n yukimura buchou.. kata na.. kenapa mereka nggak...

Aoryuu: ah ^^*nod2* aku mengerti... itu karena... err... mereka kan masih di sekolah, jadi rasa na juga.. kayak na gak sanada banget degh..

Sanada: Apaan Aoryuu?

Aoryuu: gak ada apa2 kok.. (kenapa bisa muncul tiba2?)

Akaya: sisanya sih pada setuju dan tidak sabar menunggu pernyataan cinta marui-senpai dengan jackal-senpai..

Aoryuu: hahaha.. baiklah ^^ kalo gitu, mari kita mulai saja ya ^^

Hmmm... sedikit bocoran (ato curhat?) pas adegan sanayuki, ak sempat mikir soal kane n masu... lama2 mereka cocok juga ya ^^ pa lagi masu lebih terlihat tegas dan galak dr pd ouji. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sanayuki di sini ak membayangkan kane-masu yang.. d lempar keluar sama fans ouji-kane-masu

Ah~ gara2 denger lagu DL 7th yang ver Rikkai ... haisha.. ok2.. aku akan segera pergi.. (sebelum di rajam dengan hal lainnya)

**-00000start00000-**

Title: just u

Charact: Jackal_marui

Desc: Konomi – sensei

Rat: T

Pov: Jackal

**-00000part 200000-**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menggerutu dan beragumen pada diriku sendiri.

'_Menjauhi seseorang yang sudah mencampakan atau menghianati kita adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, bagaimana jika orang tersebut tidak bermaksud untuk menghianati kita? Hanya dari pemikiran kita saja yang beranggapan bahwa ia sudah menghianati kita?' _

Aku kembali menulis diatas kertas bergaris ini dan kembali melanjutkan, '_Haruskah kita marah? Haruskah kita menghindar? Apa jalan terbaik bagi kita agar hubungan seperti dulu tetap berjalan dengan baik?'_

Setelah selesai merangkai kata, aku kembali memeriksa kata-kataku kembali, menulis namaku dipojok kanan atas, lalu meletakan kertas tersebut dimeja paling depan. Bertanda bahwa aku sudah menyelesaikan ulangan mengarang hari ini.

Setelah jam pelajarang berakhir, seluruh penghuni kelas langsung berteriak untuk melepaskan rasa jenuh mereka. Akupun demikian, ikut bergabung dengan keributan tersebut. Setelah seluruh kertas dikumpulkan, Yukimura yang duduk didepanku membalikan badannya. "Jackal , bagaimana dengan karanganmu? Berapa banyak?"

"Hanya setengah halaman. Kamu sendiri?"

"Ya... kurang lebih segitu juga" keluhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya yang diletakan diatas mejaku. "Jackal, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Yukimura yang menatapku dengan lembut itu membuat perasaanku kembali kacau. Aku memalingkan mukaku dengan berpura-pura sibuk merapikan bukuku untuk menutupi itu semua. "Ada apa, Yukimura? Tidak biasanya..."

"Ya..." Yukimura menghela nafas panjang. "Jackal..." panggilnya sesaat. "...apa kamu pernah mengalami kegagalan?"

"Hah?" Yukimura kembali mengatakan pertanyaannya. "Kegagalan? Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan sukses jika dia tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan..."

"...namun, jika berhubungan dengan... masadepanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Yukimura"

Yukimura diam sejenak dan kali ini dia menyadarkan kepalanya sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Bagaimana kalau kegagalan itu membawa hal buruk bagi masadepanmu?"

Aku mulai mencerna perkataannya. Temanku yang satu ini setiap kali berbicara selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang sulit aku mengerti. "Yukimura, aku masih belum bisa menangkap maksudmu. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku yakini..." Yukimura mengangkat kepalanya. "kegagalan yang aku alami itu akan aku jadikan suatu pelajaran. Aku tidak takut dengan kegagalan itu sendiri. Jika aku jatuh, aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan segera bangkit..."

"Begitu, ya?" dia kembali menadahkan kepalanya. Aku mengangguk dengan pasti bahwa apa yang aku katakan itu adalah hal yang serius. "Terima kasih, Jackal..."

"Yukimura, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yukimura tersenyum. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja bertanya hal itu padaku? Tidak biasanya...". Wajah Yukimura terlihat lemas. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dan tidak ingin dia ceritakan. "Yukimura, kalau kamu tidak mau..."

"Tidak apa" jawabnya singkat. "Jackal, aku mau kalau kamu merahasiakan hal ini..." tatapannya kali ini serius. "Sebenarnya... sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa lelah sekali..."

"Itu tandanya kamu terlalu banyak aktivitas, Yukimura..."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhku. Tubuhku memang lelah... tapi..." dia menunjukan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku. "Jari-jari ini terasa lemas... terkadang hanya untuk memegang pensil saja, aku tidak bisa...Lihat..."

Kulihat jari-jari kecilnya yang bergetar. Tanpa berfikir panjang, kuraih tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Jarimu terlalu lelah menulis proposal, ulangan dan memegang raket... biarkan mereka istirahat sejenak juga..."

Mendengar penjelasan dariku, dia kembali tertawa. "Terima Kasih, Jackal..." melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuatku merasa senang sekali. Ketika dia membalikan badan, mengambil dompet dari tasnya, tiba-tiba saja pegangannya langsung melemas sehingga dompetnya yang berwarna hitam itu terjatuh. Refleks, aku membantu mengambilkannya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya lagi.

"Sama-sam-" tidak sengaja aku melihat foto yang berada dibagian dalam sebelah kanan dompetnya. Foto Yukimura bersama dengan Sanada! Sepertinya itu foto baru mereka, karena seragam Sanada dan Yukimura yang masih terlihat lusuh.

"Ah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya yang membuat nafasku terasa sesak. "Aku meminta berfoto dengannya setelah latihan minggu lalu..." ternyata dugaanku benar. "Jarang sekali dia langsung setuju" wajah Yukimura terlihat senang.

"Yukimura!" panggil seseorang dengan suara tegas. Ternyata sang emperor datang menemui sang child of god. "Mau ke kantin?"

"Ung!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Jackal, kamu mau ikut?" aku menggeleng pelan. Yukimurapun segera berjalan mendekati Sanada dan kembali terlihat raut Sanada yang mulai memerah.

Rasanya hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada lengan tanganku yang aku luruskan dan dijadikan bantal. Disaat keadaanku yang kacau ini, ada seseorang yang menepukku. "Ah, Marui. Ada apa?"

"Kamu terlihat lemas sekali" Marui duduk dibangku Yukimura. "Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku singkat. "Dan... kenapa kamu kesini?"

"Apakah ada larangan bahwa aku tidak boleh memasuki kelas ini?" aku terdiam. "Jackal, apa pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada acara?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku bingung. "Bukankah kita ada latihan?"

"Aku tahu..." Marui melipat kedua tangannya. "Maksudku setelah latihan. Aku, Niou dan Akaya berencana untuk makan diluar bersama-sama. Ya...merayakan kemenangan kita kemarin. Jarang-jarangkan kita bisa makan bersama-sama seperti ini..."

"Oh... Siapa saja yang ikut?" aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seluruh anggota ikut makan bersama yang jumlahnya melebihi 100 orang itu.

"Hanya angota regular. Bagaimana? Kamu mau ikut?"

"Yang lain sudah setuju?"

Marui diam sejenak. "Seharusnya sih sudah. Karena yang merencanakan adalah aku, Niou dan Akaya, berarti tinggal sisanya..." Marui berhenti sejenak. "...Niou mengajak Yagyuu, Akaya karena dilantai tiga, tidak mungkin... lalu aku sudah mengajak Yanagi dan sudah setuju. Tinggal Sanada dan Yukimura saja"

'_Ternyata Sanada turut serta dalam acara makan-makan ini' _pikirku. Ah! Mengapa aku jadi kepikiran masalah ini? Seperti bukan diriku saja. "Memangnya mau makan dimana?"

"Bagaimana toko ramen yang terletak di dekat stasiun? Akaya yang menyarankan kalau ramen disana enak dan murah. Jadi...sekalian,kan?

"Baiklah..." jawabku. "Lalu, Marui..." Marui menatapku. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu... soal masalah...kamu tahu..."

"Ah..." Marui tersenyum dan membuka permennya. "Ma-masalah itu... Ah.. Hahahaha..." sikap Marui sedikit aneh. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jackal, setelah ini kamu pelajaran apa?"

"Biologi. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku pinjam kalkulatormu? Maaf... aku lupa bawa" katanya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Boleh saja" jawabku sambil mengambil kalkulator dari dalam tasku.

Setelah itu, Marui meninggalkan kelas ini karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Selama latihan, aku dipasangkan dengan Marui melawan Niou dan Yagyuu. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan cepat karena aku sendiri yang kurang konsen dan kekuatan Niou-Yagyuu yang semakin meningkat. Aku sedikit iri dengan Niou, dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai itu. sedangkan aku sendiri...

Kulihat dari kejauhan tiga orang yang ditakuti di Rikkai ini sedang berada dipinggir lapangan. Yanagi sibuk mencatat data seluruh anggota, Sanada yang memberikan instruksi kepada kelas satu dan Yukimura sendiri yang melatih anak kelas dua dan tiga. Setelah latihan berlangsung satu jam, kami diberi istirahat selama 10 menit, lalu dilanjutkan dengan latihan berikutnya.

"Jackal!" Marui sedikit berlari menghampiriku. "Mau temani aku ambil minum? Botol minumku ketinggalan dikelas..."

"Di kelas?" padahal gedung sekolah dengan lapangan jaraknya cukup memakan waktu 5 menit. "Apa kamu sudah izin dengan Yanagi?"

"Sudah. Makanya, ayo temani aku..."

Aku akhinya meletakan raketku didekat raket milik Yagyuu, dan berjalan mengikutinya. Suasana rikkai yang semakin sore ternyata semakin menakutkan saja. Gedung tinggi berlantai 6 ini semakin lama semakin gelap saja, walaupun kelas kami berada dilantai 4.

"Ah! Untung saja masih ada..." ucap Marui senang.

Aku baru menyadari kalau dari kelas Marui bisa melihat kearah lapangan dengan jelas. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat Yukimura yang dekat sekali dengan Sanada, walaupun gerak-gerik Sanada yang masih kaku. Melihat itu, aku kembali merasa sedih.

"Jackal..." Marui menepuk pundakku.

Aku membalikan badanku dan tiba-tiba saja Marui mendekati wajahnya... dia menciumku! "Marui! Apa yang kamu-"

"Jackal... tidakkah kamu sadar bahwa AKU selalu memperhatikan kamu? Aku yang selalu ada padamu disaat kamu sedang sedih, sedang senang... bahkan aku tahu bagaimana jalan pikiranmu itu? Tapi mengapa kamu selalu saja...selalu saja dengan DIA!"

"Marui, aku sedang tidak ingin debat saat ini..." tanpa disadari aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"Jackal!" Marui memelukku dari belakang. "Jackal, orang yang yang mengerti dan menyayangimu lebih dari Yukimura itu... aku... Aku menyukaimu, Jackal..."

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan pikiranku terasa kacau. Terdengar olehku isak tangisnya yang mulai memecah dan membasahi bajuku. Marui yang biasanya ceria tiba-tiba saja terlihat lemah seperti ini. Aku membalikan badanku dan memeluknya. Kubelai rambut merahnya dan kuraih wajahnya yang sudah hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya itu.

"Jackal..." kali ini dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Benarkah bahwa dia menyukaiku? Aku kembali memeluknya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Marui..." Marui mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Maaf... bisakah kita bicarakan ini... nanti? Bisakah kamu memberikan waktu untukku berfikir?"

Marui hanya diam tertunduk. "Sampai berapa lama?"

Kali ini aku yang terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu... tapi aku janji tidak akan lama..."

Marui mengangguk pelan dan kami kembali menuju ruang klub.

Saat kami kembali, ternyata kegiatan latihan sudah berakhir. Untung saja kami berdua tidak terkena hukuman ataupun latihan tambahan lainnya. Sesuai dengan rencana, kamipun berjalan bersama-sama menuju kedai ramen yang dibicarakan oleh Akaya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Marui hanya diam saja. Dia sibuk bermain dengan Akaya sedangkan aku berjalan dibelakang mereka. Kulihat Yukimura yang asik mengobrol dengan Sanada. Melihat itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku kesal, namun tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan.

Tidak hanya disepanjang jalan. Saat makan-pun demikian. Akhirnya aku berbincang-bincang dengan Yagyuu dan Yanagi. Kami membahas beberapa pelajaran dan juga hal lainnya hingga tiba-tiba saja Yanagi memulai topik yang cukup membuatku sesak. "Apa kalian sadar kalau Genichirou mulai berubah?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yanagi-kun?" tanya Yagyuu dengan tenang.

"Sejak dia bersama dengan Seiichi, dia mulai terlihat sedikit manusiawi... walaupun perhatiannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada Seiichi..." kami semua tertawa, tetapi tidak dalam hatiku.

Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Rasa cemburuku yang begitu besar membuatku semakin membenci Sanada. Aku hanya merasa bahwa dia tidak pantas bersama dengan Yukimura. Tapi...

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Yukimura sambil menggendong tasnya kepundaknya. Lalu semuanya ikut mengambil tas masing-masing dan berjalan menuju stasiun kereta yang cukup memakan waktu 5 menit.

Sambil menunggu kereta yang biasa kami gunakan, masing-masing dari kami masih saling bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi ada hal yang membuatku curiga. Dia hanya diam saja dan tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Yanagi masih sibuk dengan catatannya, Sanada dan Yagyuu sedang mengentikan pertengkaran antara Niou-Akaya-Marui. "Jackal, bantu kami" pinta Yagyuu sambil memegangin Niou. "Kamu pegangin Marui" aku langsung saja menurut dan menahan tubuh kecilnya.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Marui.

"Dia duluan!" seru Akaya sambil menunjuk Niou.

"Aku? Aku tidak merasa kok" kata Niou cuek sambil membuang muka.

"Niou... minta maaflah... kamu juga sudah salah" Yagyuu mencoba membujuk Niou.

"Akaya! Tenang!" seru Sanada sambil menahan leher Akaya. "Kalau kamu tidak bisa tenang, akan ak-" perkataan Sanada terhenti seiiring dengan pandangannya yang berubah menjadi serius. "YUKIMURA!"

Pandangan kami langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang sudah berbaring dilantai stasiun. Tasnya sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya.

"Yukimura!" kami semua langsung mengelilinginya dan Sanada dengan sigap mengangkat tubuhnya sebagian. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Maaf. Aku sedikit pusing..." katanya terbatah-batah.

"Yukimura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanada yang masih menahan tubuh Yukimura dengan lengan besarnya itu. "Yagyuu, cepat telepon rumah sakit. Renji, tolong kamu hubungi keluarganya" semuanya langsung menuruti perintah Sanada. Akaya dan Nioupun membantu membawa tas mereka, sedangkan Sanada mengangkat Yukimura kepinggir untuk tidak menghalangi jalan dan mempermudah pertolongan.

"Sanada... maaf merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yukimura... bertahanlah..." baru kali ini Sanada terlihat gelisah. Yukimura sendiri dengan tangan satunya memegang baju Sanada yang dia lingkarkan keleher Sanada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Kenapa lama sekali...!" geramnya sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Yukimura.

"Sa-Sanada... aku... tidak apa-apa" katanya terbatah-batah.

"Diamlah, Yukimura. Aku tidak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah dari pada ini" jawab Sanada tegas.

"Yukimura-buchou..." Akaya yang berada didepan Sanada dan Yukimura mulai terisak.

"Akaya!" seru Sanada dan langsung Akaya menjadi diam.

"Akaya, aku tidak apa-apa" senyum Yukimura. "Jangan menangis seperti aku akan mati saja.. hahahaha..."

"Buchou..." Akaya mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan seragamnya.

Melihat ini, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa yang dibutuhkan Yukimura adalah Sanada... bukan aku...

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku langsung berpamitan karena hari sudah semakin malam. Kulihat Sanada masih saja menunggu didalam sana. Aku hanya tertunduk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit besar ini. "Jackal" panggil Marui dari belakang dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Marui..." aku tertawa miris. "Aku ini... bodoh ya..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau orang yang aku sukai itu...menyukai orang lain. namun aku-"

Marui menarik tanganku menuju taman rumah sakit ini, mendorongku ke pinggir pohon dan menciumku. "Jackal... tidak bisakah aku? Tidak adakah ruang dihatimu untuk diriku?" isak tangisnya mulai memecah. "Apa benar tidak ada perasaan sama sekali kepadaku?"

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat. Harusnya aku sadari bahwa masih ada yang menyayangiku. Hanya saja mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu. "Marui..." dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini untukku..." kubelai rambutnya yang halus itu. "Maaf kalau aku terlambat. Jadi, kamu mau... selalu bersama denganku?". Raut wajah Marui yang mulai terlihat ceria. Senyum dan tawa kembali menghiasi wajahnya, namun..."Marui, kenapa menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanyaku panik.

Marui menggeleng. "Aku merasa senang... kalau aku dan kamu..." aku langsung saja menciumnya. "Jac-Jackal..." dia kembali tersipu malu.

"Marui..." kami saling bertatapan dan akupun kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Terasa olehku nafasnya yang hangat dan genggaman erat tubuhnya yang memelukku.

"Jackal... terima kasih" ucap Marui sambil menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu..."

**-0000000000end000000000-**

Aoryuu: Hua.. ^^ akhirnya kelar juga! Hahahaha... ^^ pertama-tama maaf ya kepanjangan.. bis mau sekalian di bablasin ja.. biar cepet kelar n ga ada tunggakan... jadi tinggal sedikit yang harus di kerjakan ^^ (liat tumpukan tugas)

All: ... (bagus lah)

Yuki: Aoryuu! Kok waktunya kembali ke masa itu? Itu kan kenangan buruk!

Sana: ...

Yuki: sanada! Kenapa kamu diam saja...

Sana: ah! (baru sadar) Aoryuu! Kamu ini!

Aoryuu: apa lagi, gen_niichan...? –cuek krn dagh bosan- tapi kan bagus jadinya kalau kamu semakin deket sama yukimura...

Sana: ...

Yagyuu-niou-renji: Aoryuu! Peranku kok dikit?

Aoryuu: maaf...

Niou: ak malah kebagian berantem doank...

Renji-yagyuu: ...

Akaya: aoryuu, memang na aku secengeng itu...?

Aoryuu: ah.. sudahlah... tokoh utamanya ja diem ja...(tunjuk)

Marui-jackal: WOI! Ngapain pada liatin ke sini?

Marui: ganggu aja..

Aoryuu: ok2... sekian dulu ya ^^/ ja ne...

All: ... (pergi kau jauh2)

_Please ur comment n review_


	3. Chapter 3omake

Ok.. ^^ kembali lagi dengan aoryuu (ala reporter) hahahaha.. –d tendang keluar-

Maaf.. sebenarnya Cuma mau 2 chapter doank, cuma ada permintaan untuk omake mengenai keadaan sanayuki, jadi ya~ kebetulan degh ^^ (dah lama pengen buat cerita yang ini... namun baru ada kesempatan author bodoh)

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk komentarnya dan yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini aku cukup terharu bahwa ada yang suka juga dengan cerita jackal ToT ( mbil ngupas bawang)

Ok.. dari pada panjang lebar, silahkan dibaca ^^ maaf.. ini tentang sanayuki tapi dari POV na Jackal.. jadi di sini memang tidak terlalu dibahas mengenai kisah Jackal-marui dan seperti na ga ada yang 'greget' githu.. gomen ne...

**-00000start00000-**

Title: just u

Charact: Jackal_marui

Desc: Konomi – sensei

Rat: T

Pov: Jackal

**-00000omakestart00000-**

Sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Marui, keseharianku sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Dari tingkat permainan dan kekompakan kami semakin bertambah. Tidak jarang kami saling bertukar pikiran mengenai pelajaran yang kami tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, disetiap latihan banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Tepatnya dikarenakan kejadian yang menimpa teman kecilku sekaligus kekasih Sanada Genichirou. Yukimura Seiichi.

Sudah tiga hari Yukimura tidak masuk sekolah. Selama itu, banyak siswa-siswi bahkan guru-gurupun datang menjemput. Yukimura memang dikenal dan disayang oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Jadi wajar saja jika jam besuk datang, ruang Yukimura yang berkelas VIP itu menjadi ramai. Terkadang rasa cemburu Sanada tidak dapat dia tutupi, karena tidak jarang dia mengeluh kepada Yanagi disetiap latihan. Akupun mengetahuinya dari Niou dan Marui.

Sore ini Marui dan aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yukimura dan setelah itu kami akan makan malam bersama. Secara kebetulan, kami sedang mencari tempat kos yang dekat dengan SMA Rikkai yang letaknya dengan Universitas Rikkai tersebut. Saat sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku melihat Sanada sudah datang lebih dahulu dengan membawa seikat bunga.

"Marui, kita balik saja. Sanada sudah datang..." ajakku. Aku tahu kalau Sanada lebih suka bertemu dengan Yukimura hanya berdua saja.

"Biarkan saja!" ucap Marui antusias. "Kita ikuti dan kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan..."

"Tapi kalau ketahuan Sanada bisa panjang ceritanya..." walaupun aku tidak menyukai Sanada, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku kan genius!" tawanya dan langsung menarik tanganku.

Sambil mengendap-endap, kami berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Yukimura yang sedikit memojok dilantai ini. "Yukimura, aku masuk" ucap Sanada sambil membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Marui, sudahlah... Ayo kita pulang saja..."

"Tidak mau. Aku penasaran..." paksanya dan tidak lama kemudian Sanada keluar bersama dengan Yukimura menuju atap rumah sakit ini.

"Segarnya..." Yukimura merebahkan tangannya dan menatap awan sore yang mulai mengganti warnanya.

Sanada melepaskan blazernya dan menggantungkannya pada pundak Yukimura. "Pakai ini..." Yukimura terlihat bingung. "Aku tidak mau kalau kamu sampai masuk angin..." dibalas senyuman oleh Yukimura.

"Sanada..." dibalas gumaman. "Apa kamu percaya dengan takdir?" Raut muka Sanada terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" Sanada mengajak Yukimura duduk ditembok kecil. "Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini..."

Yukimura tertawa miris. "Sanada... kalau..." Yukimura sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. "...kalau aku mati, bagaimana?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sanada langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Pemikiran dari mana itu! Kenapa kamu bisa berkata demikian?"

"Sanada..." Yukimura yang masih duduk meraih pinggang Sanada dan memeluknya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Ini... hanya pemikiranku belaka... hanya saja..."

"Yukimura!" Yukimura, sang chil of god terhentak. Sang emperor menundukan tubuhnya dan menarik wajah pucat itu lalu menciumnya.

"Sanada..." terdengar gumaman Yukimura dan dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Sanada.

"Yukimura, tidak bisakah kamu menghilangkan pemikiran burukmu itu? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu..." Sanada masih memeluk Yukimura dengan erat.

Yukimura tersenyum dan tiba-tiba matanya mulai memerah. "Maaf, Sanada... maaf untuk pemikiran bodoh ini..."

"Yukimura, ingatlah. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Yakinlah bahwa operasi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah itu kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama lagi. Berjanjilah, Yukimura..."

Yukimura mulai terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sanada. "Ya... aku berjanji, Sanada..."

"dan..." Yukimura mendongakkan kepalanya. Sanada mengelus rambut biru ikalnya tertiup angin sore yang menutupi wajahnya. "...aku berjanji akan berada disisimu saat hari itu datang..."

"Sungguh...?"

Sanada mengangguk. "Ya, aku berjanji. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk membawa nama Rikkai maju dipertandingan Kantou... dan kali ini aku berjanji padamu akan menemani hari dimana operasimu akan dijalankan..."

"Sanada..."

Mereka kembali saling bertatapan dan kembali berciuman sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Aku berada dibelakang tembok besar ini segera menarik Marui untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. "Marui, cukup" bisikku. "Sudah cukup kan? Ayo kita pulang..."

Marui mengiyakan ajakanku dan kamipun berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berada didunia mereka sendiri.

Keesokan harinya kami baru diberitahu kalau Yukimura mengalami Guillain barre syndrome. Selama satu bulan lebih latihan yang diberikan oleh Sanada semakin keras, namun semakin lama kami semakin terbiasa dengan kerasnya latihan dan arahan dari Sanada. Tidak jarang Yukimura datang mengunjungi klub dan ikut turun tangan jika keadaan sudah mulai tidak terkendali, seperti mendiamkan Niou dan Akaya. Mau tidak mau, buchou yang mempunyai aura 'kedamaian' itu bisa menenangkan mereka berdua.

Hasil dari kerja keras yang dilakukan berbulan-bulan sangat memuaskan seluruh anggota dan sekolah. Seluruh pertandingan didepan mata, dapat dilewati dengan mudah. Dampak dari itu semua membuat sekolah kami menjadi naik daun dan tidak jarang banyak anak baru masuk sekolah ini untuk bergabung dengan klub ini.

Tidak terasa waktu yang terus berlanjut sudah mencapai tahap menuju pertandingan kantou. Namun ada hal yang membuat kami sedih, jadwal pertandingan bersamaan dengan hari dimana Yukimura akan dioperasi. Seminggu sebelum pertandingan, kami semua menjenguk Yukimura yang sudah harus berada dirumah sakit karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

Seigaku, lawan yang cukup tangguh. Terlebih lagi mereka mempunyai anggota yang benar-benar tidak disangka sama sekali. Sebelumnya Akaya pernah bertanding dengan salah satu dari mereka hingga kehabisan tenaga. Hingga dihari pertandingan, kami semua merasa gugup. Bukan karena lawan yang kita hadapi, tetapi dengan waktu. Kami semua sudah berjanji akan datang sebelum Yukimura memasuki ruang operasi. Hingga kurang dari satu jam, kami masih saja berada dilapangan dan hasil dari pertandinganpun masih tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana ini..." keluh Marui yang mulai tidak disabaran disela pertandingan antara Yanagi-Inui. "Tinggal satu jam lagi..."

"Tenang saja!" seru Sanada yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang kami. "Kita akan selesai tepat pada waktunya..." Itulah harapan kami...

Namun pupus sudah...

Pertandingan antara Yanagi dan Inui berakhir atas kemenangan Inui. Begitu juga dengan pertandingan antara Akaya dan Fuji yang berakhir dengan kemenangan atas Seigaku. "Maafkan aku" pinta Akaya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan siap untuk menerima hukuman dari Sanada.

"Sanada..." panggilku sejenak. "Sudah waktunya..."

Sanada masih berdiri dengan gagah sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna. Tiba-tiba saja Sanada melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Kalian pergilah duluan... berikan ini pada Yukimura dan katakan bahwa aku akan datang dengan piala kemenangan kita..."

Sesaat dadaku berdegup kencang dan tubuhku terasa panas. Aku mengangguk dengan mantap dan meminta izin kepada wasit untuk kepergian seluruh anggota regular, terkecuali Sanada. Untung saja wasit bisa mengerti dan akhirnya kami segera melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Tepat saat kami sampai, Yukimura sudah dibawa keluar oleh dua orang petugas yang memakai baju putih. "Yukimura!" panggil kami bersamaan.

Kereta yang dibawa berhenti dan kami langsung mendekatinya. "Yukimura..." kami semua mengelilinginya.

Yukimura tersenyum dan pandangannya mulai mencari sosok yang dia harapkan. "Dimana Sanada?"

Kami semua diam. Aku menelan ludahku sejenak, "Sanada menitipkan ini padaku..." Yukimura menerimanya dengan sedikit terhentak. "...dia juga berpesan bahwa dia akan datang menemuimu dengan membawa piala kemenangan Rikkai"

Yukimura tersenyum. "Memang khas Sanada..."

Dua petugas itu meminta kami untuk segera meninggalkan Yukimura karena dia harus segera memasuki ruang operasi.

"Yukimura..." masing-masing dari kami hanya bisa bergumam namanya sambil berharap bahwa operasinya dapat berjalan dengan sukses.

Kami semua berkumpul didepan ruang tunggu operasi. Yagyuu duduk dengan tenang sambil menemani Niou yang mulai gelisah. Yanagi menenangkan Akaya, sang anak, untuk bisa tenang karena Akaya mulai terisak dan panik sendiri. Sedangkan aku dan Marui duduk bersebelahan sambil mendengarkan berita pertandingan.

"Akankah berjalan dengan baik?" gumamku tiba-tiba.

"Jackal?" Marui menundukan kepalanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku takut..." ucapku sambil melihat lampu berwana merah itu.

"Tenanglah Jackal..." Marui melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku. "Pasti berhasil. Yakinlah..." aku mengangguk.

Rasa sedih, kesal dan lega bercampur jadi satu. Pertama, aku merasa lega karena ada Marui yang berada disisiku sehingga aku bisa merasa tenang menunggu pertandingan sekaligus operasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Yukimura. Namun... memang benar. Apa yang kita rencanakan belum tentu akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Tepat lampu merah itu mati, terdengar suara sorakan dari radio yang membuatku diam membatu.

"Kita..." gumamku yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah aku dengar sendiri.

"Ada apa, Jackal?" Marui menyadari keanehanku.

"Jackal?"

"Jackal-senpai?"

Semuanya mengelilingiku. Aku hanya menunduk dan berkata, "Kita... kalah...". Tidak hanya aku,semuanya terlihat syok dan terdengar suara Akaya yang mulai terisak.

"Lalu...bagaimana caranya kita memberitahu Yukimura?" ucap Yagyuu ditengah keheningan diantara kami sambil menunggu pintu besar itu dibuka.

**-0000000000omakeend00000000-**

Aoryuu: Akhirnya kelar ^^

Yuki: aoryuu, kenapa cerita na pas kejadian ini !

Sana: benar! Ini mimpi buruk!

Jackal-marui: aoryuu!

Marui: aoryuu, tokoh utama na siapa sih? Kok malahan jadi sanada yukimura?

Aoryuu: lah aku kan udah bilang sebelum na -_- bagaimana sih...

Marui: ...

Jackal: ya sudah... tak apa lah...

Akaya: aoryuu, aku kan ga cengeng..*emo cocon*

Yagyuu: ...

Yanagi: ii deta...

Aoryuu: yanagi, kenapa kamu jadi kayak inui?

Yanagi: ... *tunjuk belakang*

Ternyata semua na pada asik sendiri...

Aoryuu: ... *emo cocon*

Niou: ok.. dari pada gak ada yang nutup, mending ak ja degh.. (bis ga dapet apa2 juga) ok.. sekian dulu dari kami ya ^^

_Please ur comment n review _


End file.
